An Unplanned Love Story
by Animegirl101100
Summary: So I started writing up an introduction. It is Lydia's POV, going for the girls view for once. It can go in either Raven's or Edgars direction so far. I will be taking reviews into account. But I will be deciding in a while so be sure to review if you want to see things go in a certain way. The cover is not describing BL just showing the two choices. Please support!
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected**

One step further and I would almost be beside him. I could hear his heart pulse.

I was almost able to smell his scent.

It was enough to make me go weak at the knees. I looked up at him. His tall, toned yet slender body wrapped in a loose fitted shirt. The buttons were undone until the 4th button.

I could see his collar bones; it was like seduction of the highest grade. It was a hot day and you could see the sweat form on his neck and flow slowly down his chest. I kept on thinking of just how great I would feel if he grabbed me in his arms.

I would take my hands and slowly caress his beautiful, soft and wild short blonde hair. He went to open his sweet lips and they start to form a word. It's my name I can't for any reason figure out why. Lydia, he had said. I felt shivers run around my back, over my shoulders and down my spine, even down my arms.

He looked at me like I was the most important thing in the world. My heart slowed to a stop when he brought his face closer to mine. Then it started up with a fury.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. It was almost painful, yet it was a nice pain. My chest started to get this alarmed feeling; things were moving at a very fast pace. I couldn't take it.

I had to get away.

I shook myself free from his manly hands and found myself falling into another man. Suddenly it was night time and I was in a dark street there I saw him.

He was gloriously wrapped in a well fitted suit. His green eyes spoke to me, and like a moth drawn to a fire I clung to him. I couldn't believe that my heart was wavering like this. I realized that he was holding me as well. I couldn't make out his face it was shrouded with the darkness of the alley pathway.

The cobble stoned path was uneven and I found myself falling. He brought me up and closer into his frame. My heart was dying. All I could see were his piercing yet forlorn beautiful emerald eyes. He then steadied me on the stone wall and suddenly he was gone.

My body was swept over by a sense of relief. He almost flew away, I felt as though this stranger was familiar. Like a bird flying home he was gone.

The next second I found myself in bed, I had that dream of the two handsome suitors that gave me a sense of impending trouble yet happiness.

I could never really choose between them once the dream was over.

I yawned and stretched my arms out. Then I went out to fetch the morning's news. There was a carriage in front of my fence. A beautifully, decorated white carriage.

I was staring at it in awe when I saw the driver arise from his seat.

He was a tall man with dark, coal hair, and a tanned body. He looked toned yet not large. He was slender just the men from my dreams.

My heart tightened.

He skilfully got down from his seat within a few moments he was at the door of the passenger. He then opened his eyes. It was that unworldly shade of green.

I found myself staring and my cheeks beginning to heat up. I rashly turned my head.

He went to open the door and out stepped a lord or earl a very aristocratic air surrounded him.

He had blonde hair and uncanny ash mauve eyes. It was a colour that I had never encountered in my life. He had a well sculpted face, very pretty, yet manly.

He then came up to my gate and smiled a very flirtatious smile in my direction.

Afterward he said to me "Lydia Carlton-san?" I replied and said yes simply.

"My name is Edgar Ashenbert and I am in great need of a fairy doctor and it seems to be you that I need."

He took his hand and placed it on mine.

"Please help me Lydia-san." He said almost pleadingly.

I seemed to be putty in his hand. I agreed. He then introduced me to his driver.

"This handsome young man is Raven. He's quite reserved but he is a very good protector." Raven I thought to myself what a pretty name.

I caught myself staring at them. Both very distinguished men. What should I do? This is just like my dream! I don't have any clue as to what to do.

_**Well here's the first chapter. Give me feedback as to which coupling you'd be more fond of supporting. I will take reviews into accord.  
**_**TBC - REVIEW AND SEE THE STORY UNFOLD**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journey

**Chapter 2 – The Journey**

The road was bumpy and uncontrollable, with all of the jagged rocks on the pathway. The wheels of the carriage would hop constantly; I felt my stomach turn in an irrepressible manner.

"Kyaa!" I shouted. I had flown from my seat and landed on the lap of Ashenbert-san.

My face flushed like a deck of cards.

I felt my hands rush down to the ends of my magenta dress.

"I'm so sorry Ashenbert-san! Please don't take this the wrong way." I said politely with an air of urgency.

He smiled a coy smile in my direction.

"It's fine Lydia-san, but please call me Edgar. Ashenbert seems too formal; you are to become an important confidant in my life, so it is only fair to treat me with the respect deemed appropriate."

He said with a presence of pure authority and royalty.

I nodded and said with red painted on my cheeks emotionally, "Alright Edgar-san." Then I smiled.

I then realized that I was still neatly placed on the lap of the earl. I then tried to raise myself off of his comfortable lap, but I felt gravity hold me down. Also, adding on the fact that he had placed his beautiful gloved hands strategically on top of my lap. I couldn't make myself move.

I felt safe, yet uncomfortable. I gave him a look to display my inner turmoil and he just smiled a smile as to say he had no idea what he was doing.

My head started to bubble with an intangible kind of irritation. I felt rage start to erupt from my thoughts. I in a sweep of anger moved my hands and grabbed his, only to remove them with a quick fluid motion. He brings out an childishness I didn't know I had in me.

Edgar-san seemed to have felt a tinge of pain with the strength I had used. The carriage stopped moving immediately when the earl had let out a slight groan of hurting.

"What was that for Lydia-san?" Edgar asked with a voice of absolute confusion.

"You purposely attempted to keep me atop of you, it was an accident I fell on you. I didn't plan it, yet you seemed to think I meant it as an advance. I am no harlot!" I said with fire burning in my green eyes.

He looked at me almost impressed at my bluntness. I felt my cheeks redden with all of the attention I was receiving from this handsome man.

I stopped to think as to why we weren't moving anymore. Suddenly the carriage door swung open and Raven was in plain sight.

"Edgar-sama." He said with a stunningly arousing stoic look.

His voice quaked in my ears, sending signals to my heart all throughout my body.

He flashed raven a look that said its fine, it was just a misunderstanding. He then proceeded to shutting his eyes. Carefully placing his head on a side angle and resting on the wall beside him.

His blonde hair draped sexily over his right eye. I swiftly remembered his attractive coloured eyes, my heart tightened, but I was still slightly upset with him.

"Raven?" I asked meekly with a small smile on my face.

He turned to look me in the eyes.

We held each other's gaze for a few moments.

He simply said "Yes Lydia-san?"

My heart squeezed like someone trying to turn lemons into lemonade.

"I feel like I would like to see the view of the country roads as I leave my family house, and could use some fresh air. Would it be alright if I joined you up in the driver's seat?" This time I asked calmly with a hint of joy staining my voice.

A small smile formed on his sexy lips. "If Edgar-sama agrees I have no problem with it." he said with hardly any emotion. That smile was deceptively confusing.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Edgar said with his eyes still closed. "I will stay in here and continue to rest, treat her well Raven."

I turned away and slowly exited the carriage taking Raven's hands by reaching for his sleek tanned fingers. Then I started to go down the 3 steps. The rush of air and the change of the height caused me to slip. Right away Raven was there to catch me in his strong arms.

It felt just like the dream where I was in the dark alley way. What a coincidence.

"Oh Raven." I heard Edgar say calmly with my face burrowed in Ravens chest. "Yes Edgar-sama?" Raven said in a composed tone, still holding my body firmly to his frame.

Without my knowing Edgar had flashed Raven a look, that made flying daggers getting thrown at you look like going for a walk through a flower patch.

Once Raven saw that possessive look he progressed to letting me go, not happily if I may say so. I could feel his hands trying to linger, slowly releasing his warm hands down my sides.

My sides quivered and I almost lost my balance. The irony if I had fallen into his arms again.

He placed his face through the door and said "I understand Edgar-sama." An almost unnoticeable grimace began to appear on his mouth, shadowing the features of his sculpted face.

Raven then shut the door of the carriage.

I saw the pain on his face and sweetly yet tenderly placed my hand on his right shoulder.

His face brightened but then it looked like something was burning him. His face churned into a painful pull of muscles. The heat from my hand was so hot he had to push it away.

I felt heat run to my face. His face returned to normal.

He helped me up to the driver's seat. He then raised himself up as well.

I felt like we had a solid connection. I didn't want to end those moments in this fashion. So as Raven began to start up horses.

I slowly moved my hand to his relaxed hand that he had on the tether.

His face reddened. He tried to pretend it didn't happen, but I saw it and wasn't going to let it end that way. He took my hand in response. Our fingers were interlocked on the seat.

We were both sporting sweet smiles.

Edgar-san was still in the carriage seating, unknowing to what was going on.

It's like a story of forbidden trysts was about to begin.

In Ravens mind his resolve to keep me by his side and not his masters was solidifying.

I was feeling my heart feel pulled to Raven's side but I did still feel confused about my feelings for Edgar-san.

They are so wonderful in their own ways, but for the rest of this ride I am by Ravens side, hopefully nothing will disrupt the peace that's in my rocking boat of a heart. I sense bumpy waters ahead; though at the current moment my heart is calm.

I began to see a large mansion in the far distance; I can't wait to begin my fairy doctor work.

**_Well finally inspiration hit and bam the second chapter. Its going in a Raven direction but who knows, if I don't get many reviews I might have to switch it up.. Please give me feedback as to which coupling you'd be more fond of supporting. I will take reviews into accord.__  
_TBC - REVIEW AND SEE THE STORY UNFOLDS**


End file.
